Fantasies
by Marie Nomad
Summary: In the world of the mind, dreams and fantasies can come true. However, dreams can turn into nightmares and revelations can be revealed. (completed) (Alex/Annie) (Scott/Emma)
1. Dreams of Love

All characters belong to Stan Lee and Marvel except for Marie and Dr. Stan who belongs to me. This takes place before Alex was revealed to be alive to the X-Men.  
  
Fantasies  
  
Dream One  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Beyond the realm of sight and sound likes a place of the mind. In the mind, fantasy is reality, and reality is beyond the realm of the mind. Does love have to be physical to be real? Or can love be a figment of one's imagination?  
  
*****  
  
The first time she laid eyes on him, he was like any comatose patient. Annie stared at the man in the bed; his eyes were glazed over with a thick beard. "Who is he?" She asked as she came up and stared into his eyes. They were dead but interesting somehow.  
  
"Some people found him in the alley and he was just out of it. No clothes, no ID, not even his fingerprints are in the system." Dr. Stan said as he checked him over. "He's a real mess. Can you clean him up for us?"  
  
"Of course." Annie nodded as she took the man in her arms and took him into a wheelchair. "Come on, Mr. John Doe."  
  
*****  
  
Annie was nearly taken back as she observed her latest patient. He had that glassy look in his eyes and yet after she cleaned him up and shaved him, he looked better. His muscles were strong, firm, and his hands were callused like he had worked with them all his life. Annie took one of his hands and held it up to her cheek. His hands were so warm and electrifying somehow.   
  
"You better be careful." Marie said as she came in and Annie dropped the hand. "If there's one thing we learned in this place is-"  
  
"Never fall in love with your patients." Annie finished as she blushed slightly. "I'm sorry it's just that he seems... strange. I wonder how he came like this. There are no brain injuries or chemicals in his system."  
  
"I don't know. He's cute though." Marie said as she eyed him. "Way better than the other patients that's for sure."  
  
Annie tilted her head. "I wonder who he really is. He's so strong and his hands... have you felt his hands? They're amazing."  
  
"Just be careful." Marie warned, "It's easy to turn a man into your dream man when he's vulnerable like this. Remember, he could be anyone or anything. He could be a nutcase, a terrorist, or even a republican."  
  
Annie laughed as she heard the last comment. "A republican? Seriously, I am a professional. I will keep my distance."  
  
"Okay." Marie sighed as she walked away. "Just remember to stay professional; it would be a lot easier for the both of you."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Mommy." Carter said as he came up to his mother. Annie's eyes lit up as she did some paperwork.  
  
"Hello, Sweetheart." Annie said as she came up and hugged her son. "I have a new patient. We call him John Doe." The woman led the boy through the room and showed him the comatose man. "Mr. Doe, this is my son, Carter."  
  
Carter gasped as he gazed at the man's eyes. "He seems so sad and lonely."  
  
Annie frowned at him. She leaned down and whispered, "Carter, I told you not to say anything about the 'you know what' out loud."  
  
"I can't help it. He's very sad." Carter said as he put his hand on his forehead.   
  
Annie sighed as she looked down. Her son's powers have not been revealed yet but they have been growing. She's afraid if this keeps up, no telling what Carter will do or what anyone else would do. The last thing she wanted was to be hunted down by sentinels. She shook her head and then smiled, "Well, we'll keep Mr. Doe company as well as we can then. Let's go home.   
  
*****  
  
Annie tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get the mysterious 'John Doe' out of her mind. He was lying alone in that bed so far away. Was Carter right? Does John really feel so lonely? She stared at her own empty bed, in a way she can understand how he must feel. Ever since Carter was born, she had little if any social life. She couldn't trust anyone with her secret.   
  
Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Annie blinked as she opened her eyes to find herself on a couch in the hospital. "What am I doing here?" She wondered as she yawned.   
  
"I don't know but you are one cute figment of my imagination."   
  
"I am not a fig-" Annie blinked as she turned around to see John Doe dressed in a strange black outfit with a group of circles on his chest. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" Annie screamed as she looked around to see no one around. "Where are the doctors? The night shift?"  
  
"No one here." John sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess this is because I didn't know anyone here and so I made you up."  
  
Annie glared at the man. "Hey! I am not a figment of your imagination! You are a figment of my imagination! You're my new coma patient, John Doe, and I am having some weird dream about you."  
  
"No way... I am not a figment of your imagination and my name is not John! It's Alex." Alex said as he glared at her.  
  
"This is a freaky dream." Annie sat down and buried her head in her hands. "I am having a bizarre fantasy with the coma patient and he calls himself Alex. I must be losing my mind."  
  
Alex sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you. You are just as confused as I am. Let's start over, I'm Alex, Alex Summers." He held out his hand.  
  
Annie smiled slightly; this dream was getting to be very interesting. "Oh well, it's just a dream. I'm Annie, Annie Ghazikhanian."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Ghazi-khan-ian, that is a real tongue twister, mind if I call you 'Annie'?"  
  
"Only if I can call you Alex." Annie said as she took his hand. It was warm, almost vibrant, even in this dream. "You have such warm hands."  
  
"Oh..." Alex blushed as he looked at his hands. "Yeah... well... so, what do you want to do?"  
  
Annie blinked as the two got up. "I don't know. Alex, why are you wearing that strange suit?"  
  
Alex looked down at his outfit and chuckled. "Oops. Let me change for a second." He looked around and a pair of clothes appeared on his body. "Wow... must be mental manipulation." Alex sighed as he tugged at his clothes. "Cool."  
  
"You look nice." Annie said as she looked him over. She blinked as he gazed into his face. His eyes are lively and almost glowing with power. "Where's your scar?"  
  
"Scar?" Alex repeated confused. "What scar?"  
  
"I must have forgotten it when I conjured you up somehow." Annie logically said as she smiled again. "You had a scar over your right eye."  
  
"You did not conjure me, I conjured... you are so lifelike. Your will is so strong." Alex sighed as he put both hands over her shoulders.  
  
"So are you. So, what do you want to do? I mean, you are my patient after all."  
  
"Can we walk around for a while? It was so boring floating around in nothing but vast open blackness. I want to see some sights, even if they are just imaginary."  
  
"We can do that." Annie said as they walked out of the door. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"How about... we go to Washington D.C.? I know a few sights and we can talk." Alex took her arm and found themselves in the middle of the street in front of the White House. "Wow."  
  
"Oh my, I was never in Washington D.C. before?" Annie admired, "How did we get here?"  
  
"It's the convenience of mental imagery. We can be anywhere and anytime we want." Alex explained as he took her hand. "Why don't we eat here?"  
  
"In the White House?" Annie gasped as she tried to pull back. "But, won't we get in trouble?"  
  
Alex smirked as he opened the gates. "With who? The imaginary secret service? This isn't real and besides, I've been here, it's very nice."  
  
Annie blushed as she walked in the gates. She had never met anyone like Alex before. He was bright and outgoing and very nice to her despite his arguments that she wasn't real. He would make a great father for Carter. "Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Annie never had such a wonderful dream before. The moment they entered the vast dinning room, they were wearing formal clothes. She was dressed in a sleek red dress while Alex was in a black tuxedo. Alex pulled back a chair and Annie sat down in it.   
  
"Thank you." Annie said as she placed the napkin across her lap. "I never had a man pull a chair for me before."  
  
"Well... I'm kinda chivalrous like that." Alex grinned, "I've always been taught to treat a woman right."  
  
"Even those who are 'figments of your imagination'?" Annie asked smirking slightly.  
  
"Sorry." Alex winced at the dig.   
  
"That's okay. You would think that I'm not real. Why don't we talk for a while?"  
  
"I would like that."  
  
Annie leaned forward and said, "Why don't you tell me about yourself first? You're not a racist right?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"And you're not a Republican?"  
  
"Only vote Democrat or Independent."  
  
"And you are definitely not a terrorist."  
  
Alex winced and said, "No. I'm a superhero, mostly."  
  
"A superhero." Annie repeated, "Okay, you must be a figment of my imagination, a superhero found in a vegetable state. Okay. Sure. And I bet that you are part of the Avengers too."  
  
Alex rubbed his head as he shrugged. "Oh well, why not? No, I used to be in the X-Men and X-Factor."   
  
"X-Men?" Annie gasped as she remembered an old magazine article. "YOU'RE A MUTANT?!" The woman fell out of her chair and stumbled up. "I'm sorry, it's just... I didn't know. You don't look like a mutant." She blushed as she looked down embarrassed.   
  
"Most mutants don't really look like mutants." Alex said as he looked down. "Do you... have a thing against mutants?"  
  
"Me? Yes! I mean no! I mean..." Annie blushed as she put down her drink. "It's really complicated. I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Oh, okay, no 'mutant talk' for a while, let's talk about something else. So, what do you do?" Alex said as he thought of his experiences. He didn't really want to talk about his 'mutant past' with this woman. He didn't really know her and while she may be a figment of his imagination, he still didn't feel comfortable about revealing everything about himself.   
  
"I'm a nurse; I take care of patients all the time." Annie answered as she blushed slightly. "That's how I know you."  
  
"I see, well... when I wasn't a superhero, I was a geologist." Alex recalled, "I love to study rocks."  
  
"Really? I couldn't guess. Your hands are so... soft." Annie blushed as she gestured to Alex's hands. "They are so soft and warm... it's amazing."  
  
"That's what Lorna said about them too when we were going out." Alex sighed as food started to appear out of nowhere. He frowned and said out loud, "I don't know who you are or if this is my own doing but can you at least conjure up some servers? I don't want to do a repeat of a scene from that 'Beauty and the Beast' movie!"  
  
"You watched Beauty and the Beast?" Annie asked almost surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I watched it on a dare. It's pretty good. You watched it too?"  
  
"Yes, with my son, Carter." Annie replied as she relaxed. "I swear we must've watched it over a hundred times."  
  
Alex blinked as he stared at her. "You have a son?"  
  
"Yes." Annie nodded, "I had him with my ex-boyfriend." Annie paused as she looked at Alex for a reaction. He will dump her now and act somewhat nervous.  
  
"I see." Alex smiled slightly. "How old is he?"  
  
"Seven. Does that bother you?" Annie asked and then felt silly for asking her companion such a question.  
  
"Not really. Does it bother you that I'm a superhero mutant?"  
  
"The only thing that is bothering me is the fact that I imagined you to be a superhero mutant who likes to study rocks. What's next? Your parents are from Mars?" Annie said as she leaned on her elbow.   
  
"No, but my birth father does travel around in space and my stepmother is some kind of alien warrior cat." Alex quipped and Annie nearly fell off of her elbow.  
  
"What? No two headed monkeys from Mars?"   
  
"Two headed monkeys?" The man stared at her in disbelief. "Oh come on, everyone knows that Mars is uninhabited." He paused and added, "At least I think it's uninhabited. The moon had the Inhumans... the Microverse... yup, Mars is barren."  
  
"You are a very odd man." Annie concluded as she giggled, "But very nice. I want to know more about you."  
  
"And about you." Alex whispered back almost astounded. He placed his hand onto her cheek and a single tear trickled down his face. "Why don't we talk some more?"  
  
Annie stared into his eyes and realized how blue they were. They were also so sad and lonely, almost a reflection of what she felt. Every ounce of logic begged her to pull away and wake herself up. She was getting into this fantasy too far. If this keeps up, she would end up drawing an innocent man into a bizarre expectation, and become insane. What would happen to Carter after she lost her mind? Yet, his hands felt so warm and it had been a long time since she had been touched like that, even in a non-personal way. "I would like that." She finally whispered back. "I would like that very much."  
  
To Be Continued...in the next dream 


	2. Fantasies of Lust

This is the second chapter. It's much darker than the first so be warned. It may not look like it's connected to the first chapter but that's okay, it will make sense in the third dream.  
  
Fantasies  
  
Dream Two  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Sin is the forbidden fruit. Once you taste it, you only crave for more even while you feel shame. If you taste sin in your mind with another, is it still sin? Or pure fantasy?   
  
*****  
  
He swore he would never do this and yet here he was. His body was on a cot over the vast Pacific Ocean resting but his mind was a far different place all together. For once, he was grateful that his visor hid his now dazed expression as he drifted along the Astral Plain.  
  
In his mind, he was on a huge feather bed surrounded by candles that won't burn his skin and fragrances that only he can smell. He shouldn't be here. It was just so wrong to even think about this place. He should just leave, call his wife, and beg for her forgiveness. Then, he looked up to see her standing in front of him.   
  
Her long blond hair hung over her shoulders and she was wearing the Dark Phoenix costume again. The Dark Phoenix, the ultimate fear he held in his heart since that tragic day. The day when the Universe was threatened by a power that would rival Galactus' and the day that Jean sacrificed herself to save all. Of course it turned out that it was some sort of clone based off of Jean but the fear remained. Seeing the Dark Phoenix costume again on Emma did not cause fear but in a strange way, it excited him. Emma's hair became red as she strolled up and Scott's heart pounded.   
  
It wasn't real. This is all taking place in his mind. That is not really Jean but Emma casting a psychic illusion. It felt so real. He wanted it to be so real and yet it's not.  
  
"Oh, Scott." Emma moaned mimicking Jean's voice. "Capture me; hold me down for if I don't, everything will go into ashes."  
  
It wasn't real. The world is not in danger from Phoenix's wrath but it would be if the real Jean found out. He should stop but he can't.   
  
"You have me captured. I can't move." Scott said as he slumped back and held out his wrists.  
  
"Then the Universe is doomed." 'Phoenix' whispered as silk wraps came out from the bed and tied him down stretching him out in an eagle fashion. He moaned as he felt the strain on his legs and arms. It was only in his mind and yet that made it feel so real.  
  
"Fuck the Universe." Scott whispered as he fell onto his back. He didn't care about the universe any more. Leave the Universe to the Fantastic Four or one of the other million spandex wearing idiots out there. He didn't care any more about the world. It felt so good to say that.   
  
"Hmmm... yes, be greedy... don't care about anything except for this." Emma encouraged as she changed into the black queen outfit. "Now, I have you at my mercy, little X-Man."  
  
"I can still fire you with my optic blasts." Scott said smugly as he tilted his head.  
  
"No doubt you could, if your eyes are open." Emma conjured up a ruby quartz helmet. Quickly, she snatched the visor off and slipped on the helmet. With a click, the helmet was locked on and Scott's fate was sealed.  
  
He couldn't see nor speak, his body was tied down in silk, and a woman who is not his wife is about to seduce him. He should be fighting to get out; he could if he tried hard enough. In all of his years as an X-Man, he had been captured many times and held in tight situations blindfolded. Training with Ororo and Remy, enabled him to learn how to pick locks and find some way out.   
  
"Why, Scott, I have no idea that you are turned on by bondage. If I had known this while I was with the Hellfire Club, you and me would've had this form of fun a long time ago." Emma cooed as she lay beside him and took off his pants.  
  
Scott moaned as he felt Emma onto him again. He was not a prisoner despite his bindings. He could still telepathically let Emma know to stop it but he didn't want to. In a strange perverted way, he liked being helpless and the world is not in danger. No one expected him to do anything because he couldn't do anything. He couldn't see what was going on, he could not give out orders, he could not even save himself. Strange how that if his teammates know about this desire, they would have him locked up.  
  
"Do you like it? Do you like this feeling of helplessness despite the fact that I can let you go any time you wish?" Emma inquired as she traced her finger over his hairless chest.  
  
Scott nodded as Emma removed the mouthguard. "Yes. I liked it somewhat when a villain tied me down and threaten the ones I love. It excites me. Makes me feel alive somehow. Crazy isn't it?"  
  
"No... not at all..." Emma straddled herself onto his body. "There are many sane people out there who are turned on at the concept of being tied down if the world is not in danger. That is no crime."  
  
"Hurt me, Jean. Rip my skin. Punish me for the bastard that I am." Scott begged as he took a deep breath.  
  
Emma cocked an eyebrow as she transformed into her diamond form and clawed her finely manicured nails into his flesh. The man screamed in pain as the nails buried into his skin leaving marks that would scar if it weren't for the fact it was all in his mind. He needed the punishment for this sin. Technically, he and Emma didn't touch physically and he didn't commit adultery. It was all in his mind, they were just thoughts. So, why does he need to feel pain to compensate for this act of betrayal?  
  
He should be doing this with Jean. He should be this eager for the real one instead of this illusion. But Jean would never hurt him. No, Jean was above him in so many ways. She is now a goddess, a powerful Phoenix that have no use of a mere shell of a man like himself.  
  
He doesn't have a role in the X-Men any more. Charles used to need him to plan together and confide in his fear. Now, Jean does that for him. He used to be the leader and now, he wasn't so sure. He was the reliable one, the one everyone trusts but now they look at him differently. How can they trust a man who spent over six months of his life in the same mind as a madman? He used to be the most powerful X-Man and now, most of the X-Men have more power. The other X-Men's powers blossomed and grew over the years while his remained the same. True, he can aim and control it better to a degree but it wasn't like achieving more power. He wanted the power Apocalypse had, that sweet power. He wanted to do the things that he watched the others do. He wanted to be greedy, to be 'bad', to taste the sweet forbidden apple and show his true self. Those urges scare him and excite him.   
  
"Hurt me." Scott ordered coldly as he tensed up.  
  
*****  
  
What was she doing? Emma found herself wondering as she clawed Scott with her diamond fingertips. A boring part of her mind chided her for tempting something. This was Scott Summers, the first X-Man, the leader, the boy scout, the man with the vision and the drive for the X-Men; the boring one.   
  
Of course that is what everyone thinks when they see Scott Summers. She knew better. The chaos that he went through as during the merger revealed a darker side of his soul. He hid it well with that calm exterior. She can smell the darkness waiting to come out. It was so sweet to her psychic self.   
  
She and Scott were so different and yet so alike. While she flaunts herself, Scott hides himself in that visor and that tacky X-Men uniform. She hides her insecurities with her ego and shallow attitude. He hides his in that 'yes sir' image. They both played roles that so many people expect them to play. Here, they can be whatever they want to be.  
  
They both have masks that needed to come off once in a while. Emma saw that mask and ripped it off of his handsome face. She hated that visor, it was just an eyesore. A part of her wondered if Charles ever had considered correcting his brain damage. After all, she learned from personal experience that all he would have to do is to either have that Xorn man heal him or rewire the brain for more control. Perhaps deep down, Charles didn't really want Scott to be 'cured'. Scott was the 'first' X-Man, the living embodiment of what the X-Men should be. Scott was an orphan with an uncontrollable mutant power who rose above the odds and became a successful X-Man. If he were to regain his control, Scott would quit the X-Men and Charles needs his personal X-Man.  
  
Deep down, Scott knows this and is angry. She can sense the frustration pent up inside of him wanting to get out. Scott was doing this because he can. He wanted to touch the 'bad' Emma Frost and the forbidden parts of his soul. She made it obvious to him that he can do anything he wants and she won't say a word. After all, who is she to judge Scott? She struts around in an outfit held together by spandex mesh.  
  
She knows what it is like to have to live to others expectations. She had to endure it before she gained her telepathic gift. Everyone expects so much from her. This man, he doesn't really expect so much. All he wants is someone to let loose around, someone who he can show his true colors.   
  
She can do it. She can cut away those chains that Scott had tied around his heart and he will love her for it.  
  
"You are mine." Emma growled as she nibbled Scott's lip.  
  
To Be Continued... in the next thought 


	3. The Collision of Love and Lust

This is the third and final dream. It will make sense only if you read it through.  
  
Fantasies  
  
Dream Three  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
In the world of dreams, dreams remain separate in the mind, apart from other dreams, private. Dreams reveal a person's inner being, inner desires. What if the dreams collide and twisted those desires? Would it be the ultimate dream? Or the ultimate nightmare?  
  
*****  
  
Annie hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and looking at her reflection. Right now, she was asleep and dreaming of this dream but that doesn't really matter. She loves these dreams, even if it's proof that she is really lonely and crazy for a man she doesn't really know.  
  
She sighed as she thought back over the months. The dreams after that first marvelous dream had been wonderful, so real and yet she know it was a fantasy. She hasn't told a soul about these dreams, not even to her new friends, the X-Men. There were whispers and rumors about her feelings to Alex and some think she was just insane to love a 'warm corpse'.   
  
In many ways, she didn't blame them. She thought she was crazy about this whole fantasy thing. Especially since Alex have a girlfriend. She will deal with this problem after Alex is awake and the dreams stop.   
  
*****  
  
Alex watched from behind as Annie finished her preparations. He loved these dreams; they were a pleasant change from the constant darkness he was in. He didn't know for certain if the woman standing before him was a real woman, a figment of his imagination, or a supervillianess in disguise but he liked her.  
  
Annie turned around and looked at him. "Oh! You're here."  
  
Alex's lips quirked at that look in Annie's eyes, they were so gentle and yet have a great strength in them. She had such beautiful eyes. "Where else would I be?" He quipped, "Ready for our date?"  
  
Annie smiled as she nodded. "Where do you want to go today? Hawaii? Paris? Rome?"  
  
"Hmmm... how about the Empire State Building? We can take a tour there and have some dinner." Alex said as he held out his elbow and Annie laced her arm around it.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Annie sighed as she held his hand.   
  
Alex gasped as he felt her hand on his. She had such strong hands. "Good."  
  
The two walked down the hallway and out of the door. Alex glanced down her. She was so beautiful and so strong; it was so hard to believe that she is a figment of his imagination.   
  
Annie gazed upward at him and blinked. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Alex chuckled, "You are so cute."  
  
Annie blushed as she looked down. "Let's just go to our date."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*****  
  
Alex and Annie went down the street. It was filled with various people but they did not have distinct faces. They started appearing after several dreams. They were strange but they kept them company. At least it was far better than the bleak void he floated in day in and day out.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook and buildings crumbled around them. Annie screamed as she looked around frantically. "What is going on?! This never happened before!"  
  
"I don't know but stay close to me. This may not be physically real but in here you can still get killed or worse. I don't want you to get hurt." Alex warned as he charged up his power. The familiar energy flowed through his body and his hands glowed brightly.   
  
"Of course." Annie nodded as she stared at Alex's hands. The rumbling stopped and silence filled the air. The two stood frozen on the ground waiting for something to happen. Finally, Annie asked, "Is it over?"  
  
"No." Alex held his head as his eyes glowed faintly. Something was going on in this world, in his mind and he didn't know what. He didn't really train to fight or use his power in so long in this void, now he would have to use his rusty skills to save Annie.  
  
Then, the world started to vanish into a huge wall of light, like it was being consumed into oblivion. Alex focused his energies and let loose a massive barrage of plasma blasts, enough to destroy a small planet, only to watch the blasts fly harmlessly into the wall. "Annie, run!" Alex screamed as he picked up his girlfriend and ran down the street. The 'wall' rushed after them mercilessly. Alex's heart pounded as he carried the woman as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, the wall was far faster than he was. Alex kept on running, even as he felt like he was being absorbed into the wall, he had to save Annie. The last thought that came through his mind was 'Shit'.  
  
*****  
  
Alex slowly opened his eyes. The first thought that came to his mind was the fact that he was still alive. Then, he realized that everything was in a shade of red. He rose his hands and felt a familiar visor over his face and then he looked down at his outfit. Instead of his business suit, he was clad in Scott's blue and yellow uniform. He had somehow ended up in the mansion again.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
Alex looked behind to see a woman sitting on the floor stunned. She was dressed in a pilot's jumpsuit. Her hair was different but he recognized her face. "Annie?"  
  
"Alex, what is going on? Why are you wearing that? What am I wearing? I'm a nurse not a pilot!" Annie rambled as she ran her hand through her hair.   
  
"I don't know." Alex said as he sat down. "The previous dreams had us able to somewhat control what we wear and where we go but this is different. I hope it's not the shadow king."  
  
"Shadow who?" Annie asked as she got up.  
  
"A super evil telepath that resides in the Astral Plain, I thought the X-Men defeated him but I can be wrong." Alex explained calmly. Annie froze and stared at him. The man realized that while he was somewhat used to stuff like this, Annie didn't like the idea of some weird mental monster tampering with their minds. "Or it can be a glitch. Don't worry, everything will be okay." **I just have to believe that myself.**   
  
Suddenly, a woman's scream came out of one of the closed rooms. "Oh no." Alex said as he gestured to Annie. "Stay here. This could get messy."  
  
"No way, if that woman's hurt, I have to help her, I am still a nurse." Annie firmly said as she marched up and opened the door.  
  
Alex followed her and quickly pulled her to the side. The sight before them was horrifying. Chained on the bed, dressed in a Dark Phoenix outfit, was Jean being pawed at by Havok, dressed in his last costume before he was 'killed' in the airplane explosion. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
Havok turned around stunned and stared at him. "Well... you are an interesting figment of my imagination. That outfit is just awful, yellow underwear?"  
  
It was bizarre, like looking in some distorted carnival mirror, this man looks like him but he was different. He had that aura of evil, of pure chaos. Maybe it was his darker side or some supervillian. He had to find out by pretending to be his older brother. "Hey! Everything I see is red! Is it my fault I'm color blind?" Alex asked as he tensed up.   
  
"You have always been blind, older brother." Havok said as he chuckled. "I will enjoy crushing your skull in and drinking your blood."  
  
**I never said anything like that, did I? I gotta save Jean and figure out what the hell is going on.** Alex thought as he straighten up even more. "You will have to kill me first!" He screamed as he lunged at the imposter.  
  
"Hey!" Havok exclaimed as he dodged to the side. "I was supposed to do that! It's my role?"  
  
"Role?" Alex grunted in shock as he chased after him. "What do you mean role? The real Havok isn't like this."  
  
"Who cares? The real Havok is a brain dead vegetable with a psycho nurse in love with him." Havok chuckled. "While he is drooling in his biomed bed, I can be him and I know that he would want you dead, dear brother."  
  
Alex's face paled as he stared at him. Someone or something had sent him and Annie to this strange place and altered their faces to face this imposter. He glared at Jean who seemed almost chuckling at the scene. Was she really Jean or some evil side of her that had once destroyed an entire solar system?   
  
"He would never want that!"  
  
The three looked at the door to see Annie standing there shaking with rage. "Alex would never want his own brother dead." The woman said as she marched up to Havok. Alex noticed that Annie's features vanished and was replaced by Madelyne Pryor's face. It was getting weird, even by his standards.  
  
"Madelyne?" Havok whispered in shock and then looked her over. "Nice suit, but I prefer the Goblin Queen outfit."  
  
"Madelyne? Goblin Queen?" Annie asked as she looked at Havok and then at Alex.   
  
"Long story." Alex growled as he grabbed Havok by the shoulder. "Don't you dare hurt her."  
  
"I won't hurt her, maybe fuck her good and hard." Havok taunted.  
  
Annie gasped as she stepped back. This man was nothing like Alex, he was frightening to even look at. Alex saw the fear and snarled. He lunged at Havok and punched him in the eye.  
  
"Hey!!!" Havok rubbed his face and stared at him. "You're not supposed to do that! You're the goodie two shoes boy scout! You're not supposed to do that!"  
  
Alex smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "I have something to tell you, little bro, I'm not what you think I am!" He screamed as he rushed at the other man.   
  
Havok ducked the blow and did a powerful upper cut at his jaw. Alex recoiled and then dodged the other blow. It was strange, almost symbolic to fight against this evil psycho while in the disguise of the ultimate hero, Scott Summers. Maybe he was his inner demon and he had to fight him but why was he stuck with Scott's face? He can't think about it now. He had to fight him. He had to save Annie.  
  
Lighting flashed across the room as the two brawled. They were evenly matched, almost too evenly matched. Alex was getting frustrated and had to get the fight away from Annie. Saying a quick prayer, he placed his hand onto his visor and blasted Havok off of him and into the wall. "Ouch." Havok squeaked as he looked up from the other side of the wall through the hole he just made.  
  
Alex rushed after him through the wall. He glanced around to see he was in another bedroom with a huge mirror next to the bed. In the reflection, was his own true image dressed in the clothes he had on before this bizarre fantasy happened. He tilted his head as he stared at the reflection, almost in awe of it. Behind him, he saw Scott standing behind him just as stunned. Alex spun on his heel and stared face to face with Havok. Everything made sense at that moment. "Scott?"  
  
Havok blinked and then stared at the reflection and then at Alex. "Alex?"  
  
At that moment, everything vanished and Alex found himself in his own form at the mansion. Annie, back to her old self with the nurse's outfit included, was shaking in the corner. Scott was looking around confused and dressed in some black and yellow uniform he had never seen before. Emma was lounging on a couch dressed in some white outfit that left little to the imagination. "What just happened?" Annie asked.  
  
"Emma." Scott glared at the woman. "I thought he was your doing."  
  
"I was just as surprised as you are." Emma replied as she sipped on some wine. "Do you think that I would involve other people into our little therapy sessions? I am a one-on-one sex therapist."  
  
"Back up, back up." Alex waved hands. "Sex Therapist? Scott? Were you dressed up as me and making out with Em- ma..." His face paled as he sat down. Memories of the last few minutes overwhelmed his mind and then he screamed, "YOU HATE ME!"  
  
"That's not true." Scott shook his head almost scared. "I would never think badly of you."  
  
"You pretended to be me." Alex whispered, "You called me a vegetable and Annie 'psycho'. You were acting like me like I was some kind of maniac who would kill at a moment's notice and drink your blood. Is that what you really think of me? You thought... you bastard... and this!" Alex gestured toward Emma. "Where's Jean? You were making out with Emma... YOU WERE HAVING AN PSYCHIC AFFAIR! YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU BETRAYED JEAN! YOU BETRAYED YOUR WIFE!"  
  
"No! Not at all!" Scott argued, "They are just thoughts. Nothing happened between us physically."  
  
"Uh huh... I hate to break it to you but what goes on in the mind might as well happen in the real world." Alex said as he crossed his arms. "You of all people should know. What is real? This is real for me because I'm stuck in a coma."  
  
"Alex..." Scott winced, "I just wanted to be 'bad'. I'm sick of being the 'boy scout'. This is just therapy for me."  
  
Alex's head hurt as he tried to sort out the details. So many questions were unanswered, he had to ask them. He had to know what happened after that phone call before his 'death'. "What happened to you that would make you go to Emma? What happened between you and Jean?"  
  
"Alex?" Annie interrupted, "I hope you are really Alex. I hate to break this up but... WHAT IN THE HOLY FATHER'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
"Simple." Emma got up. "We had a psychic version of signals mixup. My therapy sessions somehow got intercepted by you two and got caught up in our little fantasy. Scott wanted to be the 'bad brother' and so he became a twisted version of Havok and somehow Alex became the 'good brother' and hence became Cyclops. A simple reversal of roles, for a Summers of course."  
  
Alex glared at Scott. He couldn't understand fully what just happened. Why did Scott want to be in this place, dressed up like him? He can understand his need step beyond his boundaries but this was too far. "You changed. The Scott Summers I know wouldn't be caught dead having an affair of any type with another woman and he would never take such fun in playing the bad guy, especially if that bad guy is me."  
  
"I changed." Scott sighed as he rubbed his head. "After Apocalypse, I just changed and no one except for Emma understand that."  
  
"Apocalypse?" Alex repeated, what happened to Scott? "Were you captured? Were you turned into one of the Horsemen like Warren?"  
  
"I was Apocalypse and he was me." Scott explained as he tensed up. "I was one with his thoughts and become forever tainted by his memories. I loved that feeling of evil, of creating pure havoc, forgive the pun."  
  
Annie spoke up after hearing the story. "Scott, I know that I am new to this sort of thing and this may sound naïve but you need professional help."  
  
"I hear that all the time. It's annoying. I have not lost my mind! I just became sane after all these years of insanity!" Scott explained to the woman.   
  
"Oh yeah, he needs help." Alex confirmed.  
  
"He's seeing me." Emma said as she looked at the two. "Alex, you are a warm corpse, who cannot be rescued by any telepath, not even Charles. Annie, you are a Human who cannot comprehend what just happened but still... this session is private." She waved her hand and Alex found the room vanishing around him and then the memories of the events slipped away into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Scott stared at the empty space in front of him. "Why did you do that? I could've helped him!" He demanded. He missed his brother so much and he knew that Alex was lonely in the darkness. He didn't even get a chance to find out what happened after the explosion.  
  
"Our secret must remain between us." Emma answered as she tapped his lips with her slender finger. "That nurse Annie would blab it to Charles and Jean and what would happen next? That vegetable brother of yours can't stay in that coma as well. He would kill you the second he wakes up. They're not hurt. I just rewrote their memories. It's better this way. Trust me."  
  
"We should stop this." Scott said as he pulled away. "This is getting out of control. This is too dangerous; the best thing to do is stop while we are still able."  
  
Emma pouted as she changed into her Dark Phoenix outfit. "You don't want to be with me, Scott?"  
  
"No, Jean." Scott whispered as he took off his jacket. "Let's get on with the session."  
  
*****  
  
"Alex?" Annie asked as she shook his shoulder.  
  
Alex blinked and realized he was staring over the vast landscape over the Empire State Building. How did he end up here? Everything went by in a blur. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"   
  
Alex chuckled, "I don't know why but I was just wondering about what Scott was doing while I was trapped in here."  
  
"I don't really know myself, they wouldn't tell me." Annie confessed, "But he seemed like a very good man."  
  
"He's the best." Alex agreed as he leaned over the side.   
  
The End... of the dream. 


End file.
